1. Technical Field
This invention relates to data collection devices and, more particularly, to hand held, compact devices having RF transmission capabilities.
2. Discussion
Hand held, data collection devices are used in a wide variety of different applications where data is collected, stored and transmitted. Such devices are often used in taking inventory of grocery items or other similar products. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,318; 4,530,069 and D278,059. The devices in the above patents generally contemplate the use of hard wired modems to transfer data between the hand held terminal and a remote CPU.